1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor memory device including a trimmed voltage generator and a method of generating a trimmed voltage in the semiconductor memory device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
To write data in a memory cell of a semiconductor memory device and read the data from the memory cell, an accurate operating voltage is required. Furthermore, it is important that the operating voltage is not affected by external factors, such as an operating temperature and a power supply voltage.
As the integration of the semiconductor memory device is increased, the semiconductor memory device generates operating voltages with various levels required for the internal operation thereof and uses them in order to reduce power consumption. To generate the operating voltages, the semiconductor memory device must be provided with an accurate reference voltage that is a basis of the operating voltages.